iLove You
by Color With Marker
Summary: In response to TheWrtrInMe's iCarly "What If?" Story Challenge. What if at the lockdown, Sam really did love Brad? What would Freddie and Carly think? And what really happened to Brad after iOMG?
1. The Beginning

**Time- 10:20 PM**

**Location: Teacher's Lounge**

"You ready, Sam?" Freddie asked as he typed another code on his laptop for the new app he was developing, Mood Face. He looked up to see Sam staring at the PearPad.

"Yup," she answered, keeping a straight face. Brad pressed the record button on his camera and began filming their first test of the night on Sam.

"Alright, this is Freddie Benson running test three for PearPad app, Mood Face, subject, Samantha Puckett," Freddie said loud enough so that the camera would record the sound. Freddie pressed a button and watched as the computer began analyzing Sam, deciphiring her current mood. She didn't blink as she continued to stare into the camera. After about twenty seconds, the computer finished analyzing Sam and had figured out her mood;

**MOOD: IN LOVE**

Freddie could feel his eyes bugging out of his head. _Sam? In love? SAM IS IN LOVE?_ Nothing about that made sense, but the Mood Face app hadn't messed up once yet. He knew that his app wasn't faulty, but the idea of Sam being in love was. Who could she possibly be in love with? What guys were ever hanging around Sam other than him and Gibby? She hated and barely tolerated Gibby, and she never liked Freddie...

Unless... it _was_ Freddie?

It all started coming together in Freddie's head. They were each other's first kiss, after Sam humiliated Freddie and herself on iCarly in the ninth grade. And she felt something more than that, too. When Carly asked how they felt about it, neither of them were given a chance to respond, courtesy of Spencer, being taped to chairs by prisoners, a banjo, and an abnormally large pair of pants... _That would make a good iCarly skit one day..._ Freddie thought.

Focus. Samantha Puckett might be in love with him, Fredward Benson, A.K.A. her human punching bag since the sixth grade. His best friend and arch nemesis morphed into one small blonde girl. She was graceful and sweet, but could knock out a truck driver with a gallon of milk. The girl who constantly caused him both mental and physical pain. Yet, she had developed a lot lately, and has become so beautiful...

"Can I move now?" Sam asked, snapping Freddie out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah," he answered. Sam blinked and shook her head, rolling her head in small circles. Brad stopped recording and put down his camera. He grabbed a chip and dipped it into the guacamole Sam had made. Freddie didn't notice the glance Sam shot at Brad.

"So, what were the results?" Brad asked Freddie.

"Uh..." _Quick, think, Benson, think!_ "They were, uh, inconclusive."

"Really?" Sam asked, standing off of her stool.

"That's weird," Brad said. "It was working this morning..."

"Yeah, I'm going to see if Carly has any tissues," Freddie said quickly. He slammed his laptop shut and pulled out the plug. Before he could get a response, he ran out of the room, leaving Brad and Sam speechless.

"He must really need a tissue," Brad commented. "Is he sick?"

"He's a nub," Sam said, shrugging as she reached inside the bag for a tortilla chip. "Who knows what disease he has."

* * *

><p><strong>Time- 10:25 PM<strong>

"Carly!" Freddie hissed to his best friend. She turned around and gave him a confused look. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," she said, putting down her clipboard. "You got this, Gibby?"

"Yeah," Gibby answered, recording data on his paper. Freddie didn't ask about the green gas filled in the stimulous chamber, or why it was making Spencer react so weirdly. Carly walked over to Freddie, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What's up?"

"I just ran a test on Sam for my app," Freddie began.

"Mood Face?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. And it scanned her mood..."

"And...?"

"Do you know why Sam has always been asking to hang out with Brad _and me?_ Why she wanted to work on the project with Brad _and me?_"

"So what did you find out?" Carly asked mockingly.

"Check it out." Freddie reopened to laptop, facing Carly. She gasped in shock.

"_In love?_" she asked.

"Uh huh," Freddie answered, grinning and shaking his head.

"Wait..." Carly shook her head. "With _you?_"

"Think about it!" Freddie cried softly. "Remember when you asked us about when her and me kissed, and she never told you?"

"Please, don't remind me," Carly said wearily.

"Well, what if she enjoyed it?" Freddie asked. Carly's eyes widened.

"Oh, my gosh, she _liked it!_" Carly hissed. "She's in love! With you!"

"I know!"

"We've got to do something about this!" Carly cried. "This is fate! We have to get the two of you together!"

"Well, I know the perfect distraction..."

"Hey, guys, look!" Gibby called out. Carly and Freddie turned to see Spencer waving his shirt around in the stimulous chamber, looking as if he was choking. "I turned the stink level up to eleven!" Gibby said, grinning. The three watched as Spencer slowly passed out from the smell. Rather than check to see if he was okay, Carly and Freddie ran out of the room, eager to make Sam come clean with her feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Time- 10:30 PM<strong>

"So, who taught you how to make fudge?" Sam asked as she polished off her third piece of Brad's heavenly fudge while he fiddled with the camera. She sucked the remaining fudge off of her fingers, moaning at the deliciousness.

"Uh, my great-grandmother did," Brad answered.

"She was a good woman," Sam said, nodding.

"She's still alive..." Brad gave her a confused look, and Sam tried to think of something to say that wouldn't make her seem as stupid as she felt.

"Even better." Brad smirked and nodded. At that moment, Carly and Freddie came through the door. Anyone could see how they were trying to hide their smiles.

"Hey, guys," Carly called out, waiting eagerly as everyone turned to look at her. "I was thinking about recording some things for iCarly. Do you want to be in it?" Everyone in the room exchanged looks of confusion, including Brad and Sam.

"_Did Carly tell you anything about this?_" Brad mouthed to Sam. She shook her head in response.

"It involves going through teachers' stuff!" Carly cried, trying to excite the others. "Come on!" Her peers shrugged and followed the perky brunnette out of the room. Brad put down his camera and Sam followed him to the door, only for Freddie to pull Sam aside.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrows. Brad stopped and looked back too.

"I need to talk to Sam about our own iCarly project for tonight," Freddie explained quickly. "Brad, you go on ahead and help Carly with filming, would you?"

"Alright then," Brad agreed, shrugging and leaving the room. Freddie closed the door behind him and turned off the lights.

"Okay, what's up, Benson?" Sam asked.

"Remember this on the animal channel?" Freddie smirked and moved closer to Sam, putting his hands around her waist. Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"What are you talking about?"

"_The horses_," Freddie said in a deep, flirty tone. Sam's eyes widened and she pushed Freddie away from her.

"Whoa, hold on!" Sam cried. "Wow! What?"

"I know that you're in love with me!"

"Huh?" Sam was really confused now. She walked over to her stool where she was sitting during the tests for Mood Face and sat down.

"Do you want to know how I know?" Freddie asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, please share."

"Because, according to Mood Face, it says that you're... _in love_."

"What? You said it didn't work!" Freddie opened his laptop up to Sam, showing that it indeed said that she was in love. Sam mentally cursed herself.

"Admit that you're in love with me!" Freddie cried.

"I don't love you!" Sam snapped.

"You have to love me!"

"Remember the birthday card I gave you? It read, 'Happy Birthday, I hate you! _HATE_, Sam!'"

"You still wished me a happy birthday."

"Argh!" Sam smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand, trying to figure out what to say that would possibly change his mind. "Remember when we shared our first kiss that we would go right back to hating each other?"

"We did," Freddie said. "For a while."

"Well, I still do, Benson!" Freddie seemed slightly crestfallen, but mostly crushed at how Sam didn't even seem to care about that at all.

"So... who do you love?" Freddie asked.

"That, Fredwina, is none of your business," Sam said. She hopped off of her stool and started for the door.

"Sam!"

"I mean it!" Sam slammed the door behind her, making Freddie jump.

"If it's not me that she loves," Freddie wondered aloud, "than who is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Time- 11:15 PM<strong>

Sam sighed as she stared at the sidewalk, basking in her sadness. Both Carly and Freddie were harassing her about liking Freddie, even though she didn't. Sure, the stupid Mood Face app was right about Sam being in love, but why would she assume that she was in love _with Freddie?_ That nub had been her worst enemy for her whole life, yet her best friend after Carly. Sam heard the door open, but she didn't want to look up. It was probably Carly or Freddie again.

"What's going on?" It was Brad. Sam looked up to him, giving him a weak smile.

"Hey, Brad," she replied.

"Are the three of you fighting or something?"

"Pretty much," Sam answered. She stood up and stretched her arms a bit. She had been sitting outside for about thirty minutes by now.

"Did I do something wrong?" Brad asked, looking slightly worried.

"No, it's not you," Sam replied. "It's just... the Mood Face test did have a result. It said that I was in love."

"And what's so wrong with that?"

"Freddie thought it was him, and he made a move while you and Carly were filming those kids goofing off."

"Oh, wow, that's, uh, awkward." Brad scratched the back of his head and stared at the ground.

"Tell me about it." Sam wrapped her arms around herself and shivered; it was pretty cold out for a short sleeved shirt, even though it was nearly summer.

"You want to go inside?" Brad asked. "You seem cold."

"If I go inside, I risk seeing my friends, and I don't want that right now," Sam answered.

"Well how about I help keep you warm?" Before she could protest, Brad sat down on the step Sam was sitting on and brought her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. Sam had to admit that it was warming her up.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"So, who do you love?" Sam groaned abnoxiously.

"What are you, the question man?" she barked.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend." Brad sighed and stared into Sam's blue eyes. "Look, I know it's scary to put your feelings out there, because you don't know if the person you like is going to like you back. Everyone feels that way, but you never know what might happen if you don't-" Sam cut him off by forcefully kissing him. At first, Brad was tense and stunned, but slowly he began kissing Sam back. Both of them sat there, kissing each other for eleven seconds before pulling away.

"... Sorry..." Sam said.

"It... It's cool," Brad replied. He smiled sheepishly. "I love you too."

"Really?"

"As long as you don't love me because I make _'top-notch fudge'_," Brad teased, mocking Sam towards the end. Sam giggled and shook her head.

"We'll figure that out later," Sam said, grinning as she leaned in and began kissing Brad again.

* * *

><p><strong>Time- 11:20 PM<strong>

"What the heck!" Carly gasped. She pulled out her PearPhone and texted Freddie to meet her by his project. She ducked underneath the window and occassionally looked up at Brad and Sam. After a couple of minutes, Freddie came into the room. He looked down at Carly with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you on the floor?" he asked. Carly shushed him and motioned for him to come over. Freddie slowly got on his hands and knees and crawled over to Carly like a baby. Once he reached her, he sat on his knees and reread his text.

"What's the big deal about finding something to take a high-resolution picture?" Freddie whispered. "I could be working on my own project right now."

"Well, about that..." Carly took a deep breath. "Take a look out the window and see for yourself." Freddie rolled his eyes and stood up to look out the window. He saw Sam sitting on some guy's lap, making out with him nonstop. He could see the face until Sam pulled away. It was Brad- wait, _Brad?_ Freddie sat back down on his knees, his eyes wide.

"It was Brad the entire time," he said to himself, shaking his head.

"Didn't see that one coming," Carly replied, shrugging. She put her hand on Freddie's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"That's it," Freddie said. He stood up and began walking away.

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked as she followed him.

"You'll see at the meeting tomorrow."


	2. The Short Middle

"Hey," Brad greeted the iCarly crew in the studio. He grinned at Sam, not noticing the dirty looks he was receiving from both Carly and Freddie. Sam smiled and gave him a small wave. Brad realized that the others were all sitting on three bean bags, and all of the other seats that were usually around were peculiarly missing.

"Hello, Brad," Freddie said bitterly.

"Where's all of the chairs?" Brad asked. "Am I just going to stand here?"

"We could share a chair..." Sam offered, winking. Brad smiled and stared over to her, before Carly cleared her throat as loudly as possible, giving Brad the hint that he shouldn't.

"You know, I really like standing," he said, laughing nervously.

"We need to talk to you," Carly said.

"About...?"

"Yeah, what is this meeting about, anyways?" Sam asked.

"We noticed some _interesting_ activity going on between a certain co-host and intern last night," Carly began. Brad's eyes widened and Sam's cheeks turned bright pink.

"We have a rule about dating within the iCarly team," Freddie continued.

"Nuh uh!" Sam cried. "You and Carly dated!"

"We created that rule after we broke up!" Freddie shouted.

"That's not fair!"

"_Anyways_," Brad said over the two, "I don't care what you have to say. My relationship with Sam shouldn't affect iCarly."

"It's not going to anymore," Freddie said, smiling. "You're fired."

"What?" Brad and Sam snapped.

"Brad wasn't the right intern for iCarly after all," Carly explained, keeping a fake smile on her face. "We came to the conclusion that we didn't need an intern the entire time."

"But you said it yourself," Sam whined. "We need Brad!"

"Brad, you're dismissed from this room," Freddie said quickly. Brad gave him a confused look. "Good-bye now!" Freddie waved him off and turned to Carly. "What do you think about the Blue Butt bit?"

"I have the butt and Spencer's blue spraypaint," she replied. Brad shook his head and pressed the down button on the elevator. Sam watched as the door open and Brad stepped inside. She couldn't just sit down and let this happen.

"No!" She stood up and ran into the elevator. Before Carly or Freddie could react, the door shut and jolted down to the lobby.

"Sam!" Brad cried. "What are you doing?"

"I can't let them do this to you!" Sam said. "I love you!"

"Sam... I love you too," Brad said, smiling. He wrapped his arms around Sam and kissed the top of her forehead. "For as long as I'm walking on this earth, I will always love you."

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Brad called into his house as he opened the front door, Sam's arms wrapped around his side. "I have a surprise for you!"<p>

"Same here!" his mother singsonged as she waltzed into the living room. She had a wide grin on her face, having short brown hair and piercing blue eyes, obviously where Brad got his looks from. She motioned for him and Sam to sit down on the leather couch. "Who's this beauty?"

"Mom, this is Sam... my girlfriend." Brad smiled, as if Sam was the first prize at a carnival, and Sam felt like a prize, too. Brad's mother's face fell.

"Ooh..." she said, cringing her face. "That's... wonderful, Bradley. But there's some bad news for you..."

"There isn't any ham here?" Sam blurted. Brad's mother gave her a confusing look.

"What's the news, Mom?" Brad asked, ignoring Sam's question.

"Your father was offered a new job," Brad's mom said. "It's in... Malaysia."

"What?" Brad and Sam cried.

"When are we leaving?" Brad asked.

"Two days from now," Brad's mother answered. "You need to start packing some of your things- we sold the house to some old guy from Yakima- but Bradley, I am so sorry for the short notice. I think you should say good-bye to your little girlfriend." She left the room quickly. Brad and Sam shared a concerned look.

"I swear, Carly and Freddie are behind this," Sam growled.

"It's not their fault," Brad said calmly. "I'm used to this, anyways."

"So... is this it?" Sam asked.

"Sam..." Brad sighed and took her hands in his. "No matter where we go, I will always love you. You're the first girl I ever cared for, and I might be with other girls, but you're the one that I love." He leaned forward and kissed Sam on the lips. She pulled away quickly and stood up.

"I love you too, but... I can't..." Sam bolted out the front door and ran towards Bushwell Plaza. Brad sighed and curled up into a ball on the couch. A lone tear slid down his cheek.

"I wish we could," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Sam barged through Carly's front door and belly-flopped onto the couch. She banged her fists and kicked the cushions, screaming into the throw pillows.<p>

"Carly!" Spencer shouted up the stairs as he walked through the room. "Sam's throwing a fit on the couch!" Soon, Carly and Freddie skipped down the stairs, taking notice of Sam's unusual behavior.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked. Sam picked her head up and glared at the two of them. Freddie froze, preparing for a beating. Carly knew that something was much more wrong than she had hoped.

"Brad's moving to Malaysia!" Sam cried. She buried her head in the couch again.

"So...?" Freddie asked.

"This is all your fault!" Sam sat up and glared at her two friends. "Way to ruin the one good relationship! He wasn't on parole, either!"

"I'm sorry, Sam!" Carly ran over to the couch and hugged her best friend. "It couldn't be so bad..."

"Well, it couldn't get any worse," Sam sniffled as she rubbed her nose. "Maybe I'll get over it..." Spencer suddenly ran into the room.

"Granddad just texted me that he's moving to Seattle!" he cried.

"Cool," Carly replied. "Where is he moving to?"

"To that small green house on Main Street..." Sam began bawling again.

"That's where Brad lived!" she sobbed.

"Aww..." Carly hugged her friend again, while guilt tugged at Freddie. How much worse could Sam's life get now?


	3. The End

"Gibby, open up the suitcase and let out Sam already," Freddie said. "We're already out of Canada, and she's gonna have to pee soon eventually."

"Alright, alright," Gibby agreed. He stood up the suitcase in the backseat in between him and Freddie and unzipped it. The front of the suitcase fell open, a man's clothes spilling out onto the floor of the backseat of Spencer's car.

"Gibby..." Freddie said slowly.

"I knew that Sam felt a lot lighter than before!" Gibby cried. "I was right." He grinned and nodded until he noticed the bewildered look on Freddie's face. "Oh, right, this is bad!" Freddie looked down and shook his head.

"Hey, what's going on with Sam back there?" Spencer asked as he tried to focus on driving down the freeway.

"We don't have Sam, that's the problem," Freddie told him. "Just focus on driving. Gibby, call the Canadian Border Control and see if they know where they took the other suitcase." Gibby nodded and dialed the number on his PearPhone. "And don't say that Sam was in the suitcase!" Freddie reminded him.

"Alright," Gibby answered as he put the phone to his ears. "Hello, this is Gibby... yes, from iCarly... what about my blog?"

"Gibby!" Spencer snapped. "Ask about your suitcase!"

"Oh, right!" Gibby said. "I accidentally switched a large red suitcase with another person, and I was wondering if you know where it went... uh huh... yes, I understand... So will you check out my blog?"

"Gibby!"

"Thank you, bye." Gibby hung up the phone and looked at Freddie. "Well, the guy will finally read my blog."

"What about Sam?" Freddie asked. "Carly will murder us when she finds out about what happened."

"Well, that depends," Gibby said, "what country is Malaysia in?"

* * *

><p>Carly sighed as she rested her foot in a bucket of ice. Lance had left a while ago, and she was able to get her big toe cut free. After everyone left, Carly was finally able to leave her bath tub and put on dry clothes. She already was able to solve the problem of dropping her PearPhone in the bath tub, and since a new model had just come out, she was going to buy it in the morning and live a night without her phone. She leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes as she heard the front door open.<p>

"Hey, kiddo," Spencer greeted. "How was your date?"

"Weird, but enjoyable," Carly answered. "How was the Fatcake Warehouse?"

"Good..." Carly opened her eyes and stared at Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer. She could tell that something was up.

"Alright, what happened?" Carly asked. "And where's Sam? Did you bring her home?"

"Nope," Freddie answered, staring at the floor.

"Definitely not," Gibby added.

"I don't remember there being a Sam," Spencer stated.

"You guys, what happened to Sam?" she asked.

"Uh..." The guys stared at their feet. Freddie took out his phone and typed up a message.

"Check your phone," he said.

"I dropped it in the bath tub," she said. "Just show me."

"Alright..." Freddie gave Carly his phone and stepped back quickly. All three boys cupped their hands over their ears and squinted their eyes shut as Carly at the top of her lungs.

"Malaysia!"

* * *

><p>"Five thousand moneys!" the woman behind the counter snapped at Sam.<p>

"I have no money!" Sam said for the umpteenth time in the past hour.

"You stay!" the woman said. "You get moneys cleaning cow first!" She moved further down the counter away from Sam. "Next!"

"Argh!" Sam stormed out of the airport. She was stuck in Malaysia because her friends weren't smart enough to grab the right suitcase. The man who did take her was freaked out and ended up hit her with a rolled up magazine. She knew that she was going to end up stuck here for a while, and decided to take a walk down the street, just to see where she would end up. Maybe Malaysia had their own Fatcake Warehouse that she would stumble upon.

"Anyone speak English?" she shouted every few minutes. Of course, she was given funny looks in response. Sam was about to give up when she heard a familiar voice call back to her.

"I do!" Sam turned to see a boy with long scruffy brown hair and rags for clothes. He smiled at her, his blue eyes peeking our from underneath his bangs. "Are you from America, by chance?"

"I got here by chance," Sam replied sarcastically. "Stupid Freddie and Gibby grabbed the wrong suitcase..."

"Freddie?" the boy asked. "Gibby?"

"Yeah, from iCarly," Sam said, shrugging. "If internet exists here, then you might have heard about it."

The boy leaned in close. "Sam, is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm the co-host."

"Sam, it's me!" The boy pushed back his bangs. "It's Brad!" Sam stared at him for a few minutes, her eyes widening with realization.

"...Brad?" Sam began laughing. Brad did too, and the old friends embraced in a hug.

"Oh, my gosh, I never thought I'd see you again!" Brad exclaimed.

"Me either!" Sam cried. "I thought I was dreaming, but it's really you!" They pulled apart, still laughing in disbelief.

"So, you ended up here by mistake?" Brad asked.

"Pretty much," Sam answered, shrugging.

"Well... maybe it's fate," Brad said, smiling. He held out his hand to Sam. "Besides, do you really want to go back to Seattle so fast?"

Sam thought about it, staring between Brad and his hand. She smiled and put her hand in his. "I could stay for a while." Brad pulled her in and kissed her softly on the lips. They smiled at each other and began walking down the street.

"So, I have a question," Sam said.

"Shoot," Brad replied. Sam bit her lip and smiled.

"... Are there Fatcakes in Malaysia?"

Brad let out a cackle. "Somethings just never change."


End file.
